


Holly Jolly Christmas

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought this was a vacation. You should sleep on your days off.”</p><p>Tim’s laugh rumbled against his back, gentle and amused. “I tried telling my brain that but it just wouldn’t shut up.” His chin pressed into Kon’s shoulder, cold cheek and nose bumping into Kon’s face as he mumbled. “I thought I’d spend the rest of the night downstairs watching the lights.”</p><p>Watching the twinkling lights and the way they reflected on the different ornaments, Kon could see some merit to the idea. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly Jolly Christmas

It was the sound of a sudden sneeze that pulled Kon of his restful sleep. His eyes blinked open of their own accord, staring forward in sleepy confusion as they tried to make sense of what they were seeing. But his brain was still fast asleep and flat out refused to process the sight of the dark night sky and his table cluttered with books.   
  


Kon breathed out slowly, closing his eyes and burrowing a little deeper into his blankets with the logic that if the wall and house wasn’t exploding and that there were no screams, then nothing was wrong and he could go back to sleep. But just to make sure, he reached his hearing out to the other rooms of the house. Ma and Pa’s heartbeat came slow and steady, a constant noise that soothed his paranoia. The third heartbeat that he searched for, turned out to not be in it’s room.   
  


With a tiny frown, Kon stretched his hearing out a little further and heard a muffled burp followed by a tiny curse.  _‘What’s Tim doing up right now?’_  Kon wondered, smiling a little when Tim burped again and groaned. He was probably being sorry for having that second helping of lasagna. Or maybe he was cursing his own good manners and inability to say no to Ma when she just put the second helping into his plate and told him that he needed to eat more…  
  


Speaking of lasagna…  
  


His stomach grumbled lazily as he remembered the yummy dish and just how good it had tasted. Kon made a face at his own stupid stomach and it’s stupid craving before groaning out loud and slowly crawling out of bed. His socked feet floated an inch off the cold floor, not wanting to get too cold as he left the warmth of his bed. He adjusted his shirt and sweatpants, quietly floating out of his room and directed himself downstairs in the darkness that had enveloped the house.   
  


He was halfway down the stairs when he noticed that the lights they had strung up on the Christmas tree were throwing their light over the lowest part of the stairs. They blinked in a slow pattern - red, green, red, green - almost hypnotic as they continued in their ever lasting dance against the dark wall.  
  


There was that tiny burp again, complete with a tired groan from the couch. Kon grinned and turned towards the living room instead of the kitchen, figuring that spending some time with Tim would far out weight having the leftover lasagna. His boyfriend sat on the floor, leaning against the couch, all bundled up in a thick quilt with just his head and toes peeking out. “Boo.” Kon commented lightly, opting to walk around the sofa instead of just hopping over the sofa and trying to scare Tim.  
  


But Tim being Tim simply smiled up at him. “I thought you might show. You didn’t get the leftovers?” It was a little scary at how well Tim knew him. But how on Earth had Tim known that he had guessed that he might get up and make a beeline for the food anyways? It was doubly freaky when Tim continued. “I thought that my sneeze might have woken you up. Plus the way you kept raving on about the lasagna I just guessed that you’d get up to try it again.”  
  


“It’s freaky when you do that.” Kon pointed out dryly, sitting down next to Tim and immediately curling against his body when Tim stretched his arm out to him. Tim’s arm went lazily around his waist as Kon adjusted the quilt around them both. It was a tight fit but they managed, mostly by him readjusting himself in between Tim’s legs so that the blanket could cover them both. Kon wriggled his toes against his boyfriends,wondering how long he had been downstairs because his cheeks were kind of cool. “How long you been down here?”  
  


Tim shrugged lightly. “About two hours I guess.”  
  


Two hours? Kon’s brain was starting to wake up now that it realized that he was going to be awake for a while, which enabled him to quickly minus 2 from the current time. “So you’ve basically been up since everyone went to bed?” He asked dryly. “I thought this was a vacation. You should sleep on your days off.”  
  


Tim’s laugh rumbled against his back, gentle and amused. “I tried telling my brain that but it just wouldn’t shut up.” His chin pressed into Kon’s shoulder, cold cheek and nose bumping into Kon’s face as he mumbled. “I thought I’d spend the rest of the night downstairs watching the lights.”  
  


Watching the twinkling lights and the way they reflected on the different ornaments, Kon could see some merit to the idea. The sight was both magical and peaceful, making him relax against Tim. His gaze locked onto a shiny silver bauble, watching it turn Grinch green and then tomato red in turns, dulling to a burnished silver in between the two colors. “It’s pretty.” Kon admitted, giving Tim’s raised knee a quick squeeze. “Those fancy ornaments that you got look really good on the tree. Kinda like…bubbles or something.”  
  


He wondered what kind of expression Tim was making as he replied, “I thought you liked the 12 Days of Christmas ornaments more?” Figured that Tim would remember just how much he had admired the box set that tiny decorations that represented the 12 days of the holiday.  
  


Kon slipped down a little more, head pressing into Tim’s shoulder as he relaxed further. Tim’s arms tightened at the shift before relaxing again around the meta’s shoulders. The fingertips that swept distracted half moons into his t-shirt were a pleasant distraction that nearly made him forget to answer back. “I did.” Kon replied. “I do! But those frosted one’s look really pretty. A bit like those ice bubbles you made a few weeks ago.”  
  


That made Tim squeeze him again, softer than before. It made Kon smile and reach up to wrap his hands around Tim’s wrists. Pressing his face back against Tim’s, Kon lost track of time as they simply sat and watched the lights. It was God only knew how much later when Kon suddenly stood up, remembering something very important.  
  


“Where you going?” Tim asked, sounding a little sleepy and confused at the sudden change. Kon tugged on his wrist gently and got him to stand up as well, smiling at how adorable Tim looked when he was getting sleepy and was confused at the same time. “Where are  _we_  going?” Tim asked again, the edge of a whine creeping in.   
  


The meta grinned slightly, scooping up the quilt before padding over towards the tree. “I just remembered the best view of the tree.”    
  


“The best view?” He didn’t have to turn back to know that Tim didn’t believe him on that one. But he turned around anyways and saw Tim doing the one eyebrow lift that implied that the person it was directed at was being stupid and/or crazy and Tim didn’t believe them for one damn second. “That spot over there  _was_  the best view of the tree.”  
  


Kon waggled a finger at Tim, winking hard as he did so. “Just trust me on this. I can be right once in a while.” He knelt down next to the tree, pushing several of the presents over to the side to create a large empty space. The meta waved for Tim to kneel next to him, gesturing to the few presents that were in Tim’s reach. “Mind pushing those to the side?”  
  


“That’s an over statement.” Tim retorted teasingly, moving the boxes away before asking. “Okay. Now what?” Kon stated at the quilt and then at the floor before sitting down on the floor. Definitely too cold to be comfortable.  
  


Creating a cushion of TTK between himself and the floor, Kon held his hand out for Tim. His fingers tightened around Tim’s, helping him settle on top of the TTK mattress before pulling the quilt around them. “Lie down.” Kon instructed, lying down first and waiting for Tim to follow. Once the teen was lying down next to him, Kon asked, “Comfy?”  
  


That made Tim give him a considering look before sighing, “Yeah, sure. I’m as comfortable as I’ll get I suppose.” Kon nodded in satisfaction and moved them back enough so that their heads were underneath the tree. He smiled up at the sight of the lights winking and playing hide and seek amongst the branches of the decorated trees. “Wow.”   
  


Tim’s breathless little declaration made Kon’s hand squeeze his, happy at the praise even if it had been a single word. “Best view right?” His boyfriend nodded, eyes wide as they look in the sight. Instead of trying to memorize the way the Christmas lights dyed the boughs of the tree and it’s decorations, Kon stared at Tim.  
  


He was entranced by the sight, smiling in a dazed manner as the red and green lights lit up his face. It was a mix of the lights and the expression that Tim seemed younger than his age, childlike as his eyes shifted minutely some side to side as he took in all kinds of details. Kon pressed tighter against Tim’s side before whispering, “Like it?”  
  


“It’s incredible.” Tim admitted, turning to face Kon with a smile stretching his lips. “I’m a little curious how you discovered that you get the best view from here.” Before Kon could reply, there was the clatter of dull claws against the floor as Krypto walked over to snuff curiously at their feet. The dog bumped his nose against their toes, whining in confusion before he crawled on his belly underneath the tree next to them.  
  


Kon reached out to reassuringly pat the dog on the head. “That’d be this damn mutt’s fault. One year, he got it into his head that he was a present or something and wouldn’t come out from underneath the tree. So I had to crawl in under to drag him out and I just…happened to look up and I saw this.”  
  


Tim hummed contemplatively. “Good job Krypto.”  
  


For once, he’d have to agree with that sentiment. “What he said.” Kon echoed. Krypto thumped his tail against the floor, not sure why he was being praised but happy for it anyways. He sniffed at a bough before snuffing and pressing closer to Kon’s body warmth. Kon heard Krypto’s teeth clack together as he yawned and it sparked a yawn in him, going on to infect Tim as well. With a small sniff, Kon mumbled, “‘M startin’ to feel sleepy.”  
  


“5 more minutes.” Tim pleaded. Kon mumbled sleepily, letting Tim slip closer to him as he used him for his pillow. “You’re so nice and warm.” His voice had gotten a little hoarse, sleepy heavy as Ma would call it. He sighed quietly, body relaxing as his breathing began to slow down. “Cozy.”  
  


Rubbing a knuckle into his eye, he wiped away the tear that rose at his huge yawn before sniffling and mumbling back. “This is one hell of a weird place t’ fall asleep.” Tim’s laugh was a sleepy hum with a tiny hitch in the middle and a quick squeeze to his waist and it was better than the best laugh track in the world. “Merry Christmas, Rob.” The sentence came out rough and gravelly thanks to how sleepy he felt but completely warm with affection.  
  


“Nnnnn.” Tim replied back, already having drifted away to sleep. Kon smiled and closed his eyes as well, too tired to think about the way the lights tinted the darkness behind his eyelids. Breathing in deeply, he caught the barest whiff of Tim’s cologne and drifted off to sleep thinking of his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
